The Legend of Joey! The Wind Baton Thingy
by Water Princess1
Summary: Sequel to 'A Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Parody'. I did it! I UPDATED! W00T! And now, Joey FINALLY finishes the dungeon! But . . . how? Please R&R!
1. The Beginning of Something Else Entirely

This is my ~ possibly ~ long awaited Windwaker parody! I do not own Windwaker or Yu-Gi-Oh!, and this is for humor. Now enjoy!  
  
The Beginning Of Something Else Entirely  
  
~  
  
~ This is but one of the legends people speak . . .  
  
Yami: Then how come this is the only legend people really talk about?  
  
Authoress: HUSH!! Or do you want to be a duck again?!  
  
Yami: * in a quiet voice * No . . . .  
  
Authoress: Then don't interrupt!  
  
~ Long ago, there existed a kingdom where the golden power lay hidden  
  
~ It was a prosperous land, blessed with green forests, tall mountains and peace  
  
Yugi: Don't people know by now that a place like that would eventually be corrupted?  
  
Authoress: HUSH!!!  
  
Yami: * whispering to Yugi * She's VERY touchy on legends and such  
  
Yugi: Ah.  
  
~ But one day a man of great evil found the golden power, and took it for himself  
  
Seto: Well no DUH!! Every bad guy does that!  
  
~ With it's strength at his command, he used it to spread darkness across the kingdom  
  
Yami: How come that's what they ALL want to do? It's always, take over the world, or destroy it. I'd like to see them do something inventive  
  
Authoress: * conks them all on the head *  
  
~ But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand . . .  
  
~ . . . A young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere  
  
Yami+Yugi: THAT WAS ME!!  
  
A.Link+Y.Link: NO, THAT WAS US!!  
  
~ Wielding the sword of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away, and gave the land light  
  
Yami: But it didn't work! Why can't they KILL anything?  
  
~ This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time  
  
Yugi: THAT WAS ME AND YOU KNOW IT!!!  
  
Mokuba: SHUT UP ALREADY!!! I'M SICK OF YOUR YELLING!!!  
  
~ The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend  
  
~ But then a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom  
  
Duke: That was a dumb way of putting.  
  
Authoress: * hits him *  
  
Duke: HEY!!!  
  
~ The great evil that all though had been forever sealed by the hero . . .  
  
~ . . . once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, ready to resume it's dark designs  
  
Yami: Like I said, why didn't' they just KILL it?!  
  
Authoress: 'Cause YOU didn't'!!!  
  
~ The people believed the Hero of Time would again come to save them  
  
~ . . . but the hero did not appear  
  
Yugi: Because Zelda sent him back! Otherwise, this wouldn't have happened! * glares at Téa *  
  
Téa: What did I do?  
  
~ Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing more then appeal to the gods.  
  
Yugi: I don't recall them being THAT religious.  
  
~ In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate  
  
Yami: Whose fate?  
  
Téa: It's just an expression Yami!! -_-;;  
  
~ What became of the kingdom?  
  
None remain who know.  
  
Yami: Well that's just down right stupid!!  
  
~ The memory of the kingdom vanished, but it's legend survived on the wind's breath  
  
~ On a certain island, it is customary to garb boys in green when they came of age  
  
Authoress: Phew, no interruptions so far  
  
~ Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil  
  
Yami: What naïve fools!  
  
Authoress: * hits him on the head *  
  
~ The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend . . .  
  
Yugi: That was lengthy.  
  
Authoress: BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE WOULD INTERRUPT!!!  
  
[Outset Island]  
  
We see Rebecca in an Aryl outfit, and she is running around the island, looking for her older brother.  
  
Rebecca: JOEY!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!  
  
Joey: * in Link's PJs * ZZzzzzzzzzzzzz . . .  
  
Rebecca: * finds Joey on the lookout * Wake up, idiot!  
  
Joey: * rubs his eyes * MY sister never called me an idiot!  
  
Rebecca: Well, I'M not your sister! And Grandpa is wondering if you've gotten that cup of flour from whats-her-name.  
  
Joey: I was supposed to get him a cup of flour?  
  
Rebecca: YEAH!!! HE SAID YOU COULDN'T COME BACK UNLESS YOU DID!!! BAKA!!  
  
Joey: I just thought he said get out until I learn to eat correctly.  
  
Rebecca: -_-; Well, it's your birthday.  
  
Joey: Way to wake up on your birthday.  
  
Rebecca: And that means your old enough to wear some of those old stupid clothes!!  
  
Joey: Nuts. YOU don't have to!  
  
Rebecca: 'Cause I was born a gir!  
  
Joey: Why wasn't I a girl?  
  
Rebecca: Well, you would have to have periods . . .  
  
Joey: * shudders * I'll just go see grandpa. * leaves and tries to find his house *  
  
Grandpa: * who is also Orca * What are you doing here Joey?  
  
Joey: I'm trying to find my house!  
  
Grandpa: It's that one - end of the road.  
  
Joey: Thanks Grandpa! * dashes off to his house *  
  
[Outset Island - Joey's house]  
  
Joey: Where's Grandpa?  
  
Grandpa: * dressed like Link's Grandma * Up here, baka!!  
  
Joey: T_T Would everyone just stop calling me baka?  
  
Grandpa: Maybe if you smartened up a bit! Now get up here!  
  
Joey: Fine * climbs ladder *  
  
Grandpa: Good. Man, I can't believe you had to be shrunken to Yugi's height.  
  
Joey: Yeah. And from what I can tell, people here aren't very much taller then me.  
  
Grandpa: Yep. You should see Windfall Island. That place has fully grown people that are YUGI'S height.  
  
Joey: o.O  
  
Grandpa: Anyway, you have to put on these clothes * hands Joey the clothes *  
  
Joey: RIGHT HERE?!???!?!?!!  
  
Grandpa: I know what you look like. Besides, you ARE wearing underwear, aren't you?  
  
Joey: Yeah, but . . .  
  
Grandpa: Fine. I won't look. * turns around *  
  
Joey: * gets in the clothes *  
  
Grandpa: Whoops! I gave you the invisible ones! Quickly get into these! It's the right pair!  
  
Joey: * quickly gets in the right pair *  
  
Grandpa: Much better. Now go get your sister. Then we'll have a party.  
  
Joey: What kind of party?  
  
Grandpa: A party where everyone on the island comes and celebrates your coming of age! This was the age of the great hero!  
  
Yugi: * comes into the scene * Ok, first off, he was about 10. NOT 12!! And then, when he pulled the Master Sword, and was sealed in the Sacred Realm, and then he was 17. Get your facts straight people!  
  
Authoress: Sounds like me and my brother. And why aren't you wearing that ultra cute Young Link outfit?  
  
Yugi: * blushes * It's too cold.  
  
Grandpa: A-HEM!!  
  
Authoress: oops . . . sorry.  
  
Joey: Yeah, let's get on with the story.  
  
[Outset Island]  
  
Joey: Now to go find Rebecca. God, why did the Authoress do this to me?  
  
Rebecca: Because in the dub you are a dumbass!!!  
  
Joey: Rebecca, get down here so I can slit your throat!!!!!!  
  
Rebecca: AH!!! * drops telescope *  
  
Joey: * gets hit in the head by the telescope * OW!!!  
  
Rebecca: HEY!! Mailman!! Help!! My brother is trying to kill me!!!  
  
Yami: * who happens to be Quill, the postman * Joey is trying to kill you? Well, I don't blame him!  
  
Rebecca: * muttering * son of a . . . .  
  
Yami: * looks up * Um . . . Joey? Look up with that telescope.  
  
Joey: Eh? * grabs telescope and looks up *  
  
They see a giant bird (Queen Bird to be exact, you picky people!), holding Mai in its talons. Then a canon ball is fired at it, and after a few tries, it hits the bird, and Mai fall onto the mountain, and into the forest.  
  
Rebecca: Go save Mai, Joey!!!  
  
Joey: Why should I?  
  
Yami: Because we all know you like her.  
  
Joey: WHAT??!?!  
  
Yami: Come ON Joey!! It's SO obvious!  
  
Rebecca: So get a sword and go into the forest!  
  
Joey: Alright alright!!!  
  
[Outset Island - Orca's house]  
  
Grandpa: So, you want a sword?  
  
Joey: Yeah. Everyone told me to save Mai.  
  
Grandpa: AH HA!!! IT IS TRUE!!! HAhAhAhAHAH!!!!! YOU DO LIKE MAI!!!  
  
Joey: * starts fuming * Would everyone SHUT UP about it? * grabs sword and leaves *  
  
Grandpa: Too bad he doesn't know how to use it.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
And there's chapter 1!! Hope some of my old reviewers read this . . .  
  
Yugi: And you just HAD to stick me HERE, didn't you?  
  
Yep!! ^____^  
  
Yugi: * sighs * It's gonna be ANOTHER long fic . . . 


	2. He Suits The Role PERFECTLY!

He Suits The Role PERFECTLY!  
  
~  
  
Joey: Stupid Mai . . . getting caught by a bird, and falling into this stupid forest . . .  
  
Mai: I heard that, Wheeler!!  
  
Joey: Aren't you supposed to be unconscious?  
  
Mai: I am?  
  
Joey: Yeah, dummy!  
  
Mai: * anger vein starts popping *  
  
Joey: Uh-oh . . . * dashes off *  
  
Bobokin: De dan?  
  
Joey: What's that thing?  
  
Mai: A monster, baka!  
  
Joey: WOULD EVERYONE STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: No. It's fun ^^.  
  
Joey: Grrr . . .  
  
Bobokin: de dan?  
  
Authoress: Whoops. I'm thinking of the wrong monster. You're supposed to be making 'Grrr' sounds!  
  
Bobokin: Oh. Grrr . . .  
  
Mai: -_-;;  
  
Joey: You mean I have to use the sword?  
  
Mai: Yeah! You don't know how to use it?  
  
Joey: No.  
  
Mai: Baka . . .  
  
Joey: T_T I'll try my best, ok?!  
  
Bobokin: :o Grr . . .  
  
Joey: * hits Bobokin with sword *  
  
Bobokin: OW!!!  
  
Mai: Since when did monsters say ow?  
  
Bobokin: This one.  
  
Joey: Riiiight . . .  
  
Bobokin: . . . Really! I can talk!  
  
Mai: o.O  
  
Joey: Umm . . . ok then . . .  
  
Bobokin: Oh . . . I KNEW I shouldn't have left the circus!  
  
Joey: Then how about you go BACK to the circus?  
  
Bobokin: * thinks * Ok! * dashes off *  
  
Mai: That was weird . . . .  
  
Espa Roba: * in that weird guy's outfit * MISS MAI!!! OVER HERE!!!  
  
Mai: Didn't I tell you NOT to call me Miss Mai?! * smacks him *  
  
Espa Roba: Er . . . yeah . . . I think . . .  
  
Mai: * rolls eyes * Ugh. Now let's go get some payback on that bird.  
  
Espa Roba: What about Joey?  
  
Mai: * shrugs * He can go home.  
  
Joey: HEY! I SAVED you!  
  
Mai: Not really. I could've taken care of it MYSELF.  
  
Joey: * mutters * women . . .  
  
Mai: What did you say?  
  
Joey: Nothing * rolls eyes innocent like *  
  
[Outset Island]  
  
Rebecca: * on other side of bridge * 'Bout time you saved her!  
  
Joey: What? I'm being TIMED now?  
  
Rebecca: Yeah! You were 15 minutes later then last time!  
  
Joey: Why do I have a sister like YOU?!? T_T  
  
Mai: Why are you timing him?  
  
Rebecca: He needs to get stronger! So then he can leave the island and never come back!  
  
Joey: -_-;;  
  
Mai: -_-;;;  
  
Rebecca starts to walk across the bridge. But then they hear a loud bird sound. They all look and see the Queen Bird.  
  
Mai: That's the bird!!!  
  
QB (Queen Bird): * grabs Rebecca *  
  
Rebecca: * screams her little head off (not literally!!) * JOOOOOEEEEEEEEYYYY!!! HEEELLLPPP!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Why should I?  
  
Rebecca: -_-;; 'CAUSE GRANDPA WOULD KILL YOU!!!!!  
  
Joey: DAMN IT!!!! :o  
  
Mai: * sighs * Don't jump the cliff Joey. She's gone now.  
  
Joey: Woo-hoo!!  
  
Mai: -_-;;  
  
[Outset Island - Beach]  
  
Mai: You want to come with us?  
  
Joey: Yeah, to save my bratty sister.  
  
Espa Roba: I thought you HATED her.  
  
Joey: I do. But Grandpa won't let me in the house until she comes back home.  
  
Mai: Ah.  
  
Espa Roba: I don't know . . . coming on a pirate ship . . . it'll be dangerous.  
  
Mai: Yeah, I heard that the bird nests in the Forsaken Fortress. It would be too dangerous to risk bringing a 12 year old, whose gonna be homesick, on a stupid little journey that could get us all killed!  
  
Joey: Since when did you care about the crew?  
  
Espa Roba: Yeah, since when?  
  
Yami: Well, Mai, he DID save you.  
  
Espa Roba: It's rude to interrupt conversations pal!  
  
Yami: So? People are always interrupting ME!!  
  
Mai: Since when?  
  
Yami: Since I was introduced in the anime.  
  
Joey: Why would that make people interrupt you?  
  
Yami: I don't know, but it's REALLY on my nerves.  
  
Mai: Ah. Continue.  
  
Yami: Thank you. Joey was the one who 'supposedly' took care of the monsters. And it's also your fault that Rebecca was taken.  
  
Espa Roba: Why would it be her fault?  
  
Yami: The bird mistook Rebecca for Mai and took her, thinking she was the pirate.  
  
Joey: Oh.  
  
Mai: How could that bird think that Rebecca was ME?!?! I look NOTHING like her!!!  
  
Joey: * slowly edges away *  
  
Mai: Anyway, if you want to come with us, I suggest you get something that's like a shield. And you'd better say good bye to Grandpa. Your not gonna see him for a long time.  
  
Joey: Woot!!! * dashes off to his house *  
  
Grandpa: What are you doing here?  
  
Joey: I need a shield Grandpa!  
  
Grandpa: You haven't saved Rebecca yet!  
  
Joey: But I need it to save her!  
  
Grandpa: OK!! * tosses shield out the door *  
  
[Pirate Ship]  
  
Mai: Alright Joey. I've got someone ready to look after you while we're sailing.  
  
Joey: Who is it?  
  
Mai: * grins * Weevil.  
  
Joey: * shudders *  
  
Mai: Good. Now get going!! * shoves him down the stairs *  
  
Weevil: So, Joey, you've finally come to be my servant!!  
  
Joey: * gulps *  
  
Weevil: That's right. Prepare to die down here! Mwahahahahaha!!!  
  
Mai: BE NICE TO HIM WEEVIL!!  
  
Weevil: -_-;; You just have to be her favorite, don't you?  
  
Joey: I'M NOT HER BOY FRIEND!!!!!  
  
Weevil: Suit yourself.  
  
Joey: So, what are we gonna do now?  
  
Weevil: Let's put you to the test!  
  
Joey: With duel monsters? 'Cause I'll kick your ass with them!  
  
Weevil: Um, no. No duel monsters.  
  
Joey: WHAT?!?!  
  
Weevil: That's right. They don't exist here.  
  
Joey: T_T NOOOO!!!!  
  
Weevil: You have to swing on these ropes and reach the end! Don't expect to make it on your first try, because the platforms only stay up for a minute! I'll be waiting on the other side! * jumps over there *  
  
Joey: I didn't think you'd be able to jump that fast Weevil.  
  
Weevil: -_-; Just jump across, Wheeler.  
  
Joey: Alright, I'm jumping! * presses switch *  
  
The platforms rise up, and then Joey starts swinging on the ropes . . .  
  
Joey: * thinking * Alright . . . I have to time this . . . and swing with the correct altitude . . .  
  
Weevil: I didn't think Wheeler could think like that.  
  
Joey: -_-;; I'LL SHOW YOU!!!!!! * jumps across in 3 seconds *  
  
Weevil: o.O Ok then . . . here is your prize.  
  
Joey: A purse?  
  
Weevil: No, it's the Spoils Bag. It holds all your almost useless crap. It saves space.  
  
Joey: Uh-huh . . .  
  
Mai: JOEY GET UP HERE!!!!! WE'RE AT THE FORTRESS!!!!!  
  
Joey: OKOKOKOK!!!!! * dashes off *  
  
[Pirate Ship]  
  
Mai: * in crows nest * Look over there Joey! * points to the big building of doom with all the lights *  
  
Joey: I have to go in there to save Rebecca?  
  
Mai: * shrugs * Yeah.  
  
Joey: But I don't even LIKE the brat! T_T  
  
Mai: I thought your Grandpa wouldn't let you in the house until she came home.  
  
Joey: Yeah. Stupid Grandpa . . . * mumbles inaudibly *  
  
Grandpa's voice: STUPID KID!!!  
  
Everyone on the ship: o.O  
  
Mai: Anyway, we can't go further in.  
  
Joey: Why not? I have to get in!  
  
Mai: * winks * We have other . . . ways . . . of getting you in . . .  
  
Joey: Uh-oh . . .  
  
Joey soon finds himself in a barrel, which is pointed towards the fortress . . .  
  
Joey: WHAAAT?!?!?!?!?  
  
Mai: What? We've done this tons of times! You're in safe hands!  
  
Joey: EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!!!  
  
Mai: What ever. Anyway, on the count of 3! 1 . . . 2 . . . 3!!  
  
And then, Joey gets catapulted into the wall of the fortress, where he unfortunately for some people, doesn't go splat like a bug.  
  
Joey haters: Awww!!!  
  
Joey then drops his sword, and lands in the water, and swims to shore, dripping wet, and with a baaad look on his face.  
  
Joey: Today is not a good day . . .  
  
Mai: HA!!! XD That probably was worth it.  
  
Joey: AGH!! Alright, where are ya Mai?!!  
  
Mai: Look for a jewel in your back pocket.  
  
Joey: * pulls it out * How are you talking through this?  
  
Mai: I don't know, but I can see through it too. I wish you'd remove that gum from your pocket. It's very disturbing.  
  
Joey: * pulls out gum * THAT'S where it went! * pops it in his mouth *  
  
Mai: * looks grossed out * That was just GROSS Joey!! Eww . . .  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Sorry it took so long for an update! I've had schoolwork, and I've been sick, and I've been coughing, snorting, and sneezing because of it. Besides, I have other fics to work on too! I'm so busy . . . @_@  
  
Yugi: Yay! She won't be updating as much!  
  
Joey: YEAH!!!  
  
-_-;;;; 


	3. And Then The Legend Sort Of Started, If ...

And Then The Legend Sort Of Started, If You Could Say That . . .  
  
~  
  
Joey: * climbs up the stairs * Ok, first, I need to get in the building . . . second I would need to get my sister out. Wait, first I would have to get my sword.  
  
Mai: Hey, you might want to think of getting rid of those lights first.  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
Authoress: The de dan tribe will rush after you until your DEAD!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT!! YOU HEARD ME! DEEEAAAADD!!!! * runs off *  
  
Joey: -_-; And WHATS wrong with her?  
  
Mai: I'm not sure. But she HAS done the second play through.  
  
Authoress: Not really. I got so bored looking for the Triforce pieces that I quit.  
  
Joey: How come I can't quit?  
  
Authoress: The role suits you PERFECTLY!!!  
  
Joey: What makes you think that?  
  
Mai: You're already in character!  
  
Joey: I am?  
  
Authoress: Yeah! This Link is ALWAYS being reckless!  
  
Joey: * thinking * This has to be some girl tactic . . . but I won't buy it! I'll stay cool and calm, and outwit them BOTH! Heh heh . . .  
  
Mai: What do you think he's thinking about?  
  
Authoress: Ways to get himself killed in here?  
  
Mai: Yeah, that's probably it.  
  
Joey: I'll show you two! * accidentally walks into the spotlight *  
  
Miniblins: De dan? * start swarming Joey *  
  
Authoress: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!! * runs off again *  
  
Mai: -_-;; Something tells me Yugi should be doing this part instead.  
  
Yugi: Yeah. This would be a piece of cake. I'd hide in that barrel and make my way to the building. * points to barrel by the water *  
  
Mai: . . . .  
  
[Forsaken Fortress - First Room]  
  
Joey: Rats!  
  
Mai: What is it NOW Joey?  
  
Joey: Rats!  
  
Mai: -_-' You'll have to show me! I can't see them!  
  
Joey: Ok. * puts the stone in front of the rats hole *  
  
Rat: * grabs stone *  
  
Joey: AH! . . . oh well. I wont have HER bugging me anymore! Heh heh . . . * dusts hands and walks off confidently *  
  
Rat 1: * thinking * I don't like this stone. Let's chuck it back at the guy.  
  
Rat 2: Yeah, let's toss it! * grabs it and tosses it at Joey's head *  
  
Joey: * gets hit in the back of the head * Rats! X_x  
  
Authoress: ummm . . . THAT was unexpected . . .  
  
Mai: I would have to agree . . .  
  
[Forsaken Fortress - First Hallway]  
  
Authoress: Hmmm . . . should he go for the heart piece or not . . .  
  
Joey: What would it do?  
  
Mai: Allow you to live longer.  
  
Joey: Yugi and Yami survived and they didn't' collect many.  
  
Authoress: Fine. Then I guess you should go and get Aryl. The best route would be to get caught.  
  
Joey: o.O  
  
Authoress: What? That would be the easiest way to get to the next floor. Besides, you have no sword, so you need to take it the easy way, buster.  
  
Mai: Yeah, Authoress is right.  
  
Authoress: Plus, there's a funny music playing when you get tossed in jail! ^^  
  
Joey: Riiiiiiight . . . * goes and gets caught *  
  
[Joey's Cell]  
  
He lands on the floor of his cell face first, and the funny music plays ^_^.  
  
Authoress: TOLD you there was funny music! ^_^  
  
Mai: Yeah, she was right! It is funny ^^.  
  
Joey: * muttering * girls . . .  
  
Mai: Now time for him to get out of here.  
  
Joey: Yeah, how would I go and do THAT?! Hmmmm . . . ?  
  
Mai: You don't have to act like that! Authoress won't be doing that for you!  
  
Joey: She won't?  
  
Authoress: No, I won't.  
  
Joey: Grrr . . . * punches bookshelf in frustration *  
  
Authoress: And THIS is the guy people say you like Mai?  
  
Mai: I know! It's SO embarrassing!  
  
Joey: HEY!! There's a hole behind this pot!  
  
Authoress: Good! That's how you get out Joey!  
  
Joey: I DIDN'T need YOUR help! * sticks out a raspberry at Authoress, and crawls through the hole *  
  
Mai: -_-;;;  
  
Authoress: * slowly grins * Easy Mai. I can embarrass him. After all, this is going to be a documentary as well, just like the Ocarina of Time parody.  
  
Mai: Then that means . . .  
  
Authoress: * pulls out camera * THAT'S RIGHT! TIME TO FOLLOW JOEY!!!! * crawls through hole *  
  
Mai: Aren't you a little TOO big for the hole?  
  
Authoress: No I'm not! See, I'm already through it!  
  
Mai: Oh.  
  
Joey: Where now?  
  
Mai: Try getting the map.  
  
Joey: If I knew where to go, I would, missy!  
  
Authoress: Oohh, the couple is fighting ALREADY! Gotta get this on tape! * films *  
  
Mai: HEY!!!!!  
  
[Forsaken Fortress, eventually at the part where Joey has to slide against the wall]  
  
Joey: That was a lot.  
  
Authoress: * shrugs * I don't have my guide with me at the moment. I'll get up and grab it sometime.  
  
Mai: Yeah, I guess she might.  
  
Authoress: -_-;; Just go across Joey.  
  
Joey: Ok, ok. * sidles against the wall and makes his way across * Easy Joey . . . easy, don't wanna fall . . . .  
  
Mai: * grins * PSYCHE!!!!!  
  
Joey: AH!! * falls down more then 50 feet *  
  
Authoress: MAI!!!! Now we have to go get him! * snaps fingers *  
  
Joey: @_@ Just another 5 minutes Mom . . . * falls over unconscious *  
  
Mai: What? It was fun!!  
  
Authoress: Joey has a fight to wage past this point!  
  
Mai: So? Wait till he wakes up!  
  
Authoress: We don't have the time! We need a replacement!  
  
Yugi: * jumps, raises hand, and yells out * ME!!!??  
  
Authoress: Ok, Yugi can fight!  
  
Yugi: YEAH!!! * grabs sword *  
  
Mai: I never thought I would see the day when Yugi would WANT to fight something.  
  
Authoress: I guess the last fic changed him.  
  
Mai: Yeah. * winces * That must've hurt.  
  
Authoress: * covers eyes * Let me know when I can look.  
  
Mai: Ok. . . . . you can look.  
  
Authoress: * peeks * MAI!!! * covers eyes again *  
  
[The room where Joey (who has just recovered) rescues Rebecca]  
  
Joey: Rebecca!  
  
Rebecca: You were supposed to enter QUIETLY!!!!!  
  
Joey: So? I get tossed out of the tower anyway.  
  
Rebecca: But still . . .  
  
Amelda: Whose this?  
  
Joey: What's HE doing here?  
  
Rebecca: He's supposed to play one of these girls. I can't tell who though.  
  
Joey: Isn't Amelda a GUY?!  
  
Amelda: I know! Why am I playing a GIRL?!?  
  
Authoress: You look the part. Besides, it's not like Link romances with any of them, so your safe.  
  
Amelda: . . . . if you say so . . .  
  
QB: CRAAAAAAWWWW!!!!!!! * swoops in the room *  
  
Joey: AW CRAP!!!!!! * gets picked up *  
  
[Where the Queen Bird takes Joey to it's . . . . master]  
  
Marik: You again?  
  
Joey: Yeah, it's me!  
  
Marik: How you and your friends annoy me. * looks at QB * Toss him in the ocean.  
  
QB: * proceeds to do so *  
  
Joey: * is tossed in ocean * AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!  
  
[When Joey wakes up . . . .]  
  
???: Baka! Wake up!  
  
Joey: H-huh? * rubs eyes * What am I doing in a boat?  
  
???: The story involved a boat!  
  
Joey: I know that voice . . . and I don't like what I'm hearing . . .  
  
???: And I don't like what I'm hearing either, monkey!  
  
Joey: KAIBA?!?!?!  
  
Seto: Yeah, that's right. It's me.  
  
Joey: Why did Authoress stick YOU in this role?!?!?!?  
  
Seto: I don't know, but I don't like it!  
  
--- --- ---  
  
There! Another chapter, completed!  
  
Yugi: And now, go do your homework!!!  
  
Awww . . . . 


	4. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! IT'S TINGLE!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! IT'S TINGLE!!!!!  
  
~  
  
Joey: So let me get this straight - you are a talking boat that has to take me EVERYWHERE?!  
  
Seto: That's right. And I'm as happy as you are.  
  
Joey: Why did Authoress do this?  
  
Authoress: Perfect BONDING opportunity!  
  
Seto: She is SO dead at the end of this!  
  
Authoress: Kaiba's still going to wear that dress then . . . that's fine with me!  
  
Seto: WHAT?!?!?!?  
  
Authoress: Remember the Spirit Temple? You still haven't said that we're friends yet!  
  
Joey: HAHA!!!! XD  
  
Seto: SHUT IT, YOU!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: . . . anyway, tell Joey what he needs to know, Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Fine. You know who Marik played last time, right?  
  
Joey: Yeah. The pizza guy.  
  
Seto: -_-;;; It's gonna be a long day.  
  
Joey: I was kidding Kaiba! I know he plays Ganondorf! . . . . don't tell me he's back again!  
  
Seto: Well, he is.  
  
Joey: How did he get out?  
  
Seto: I don't know.  
  
Joey: Aren't you supposed to know everything?  
  
Seto: You would think that, seeing as I am the -  
  
Authoress: DON'T SPILL THE BEANS!!! Maybe Ganondorf used his Triforce of Power. Who knows? But anyway, he got out. And now he's looking for the other two pieces, and he's gonna do whatever it takes.  
  
Joey: Why can't Kaiba tell me what he does?  
  
Authoress: It would ruin the whole plot!!  
  
Joey: Ah.  
  
Authoress: Now, tell Joey you need him to get a sail.  
  
Joey: Can't you just GIVE us one?  
  
Authoress: No. It would lessen my fun!  
  
Seto: Is there even such a WORD, as 'lessen'?  
  
Authoress: If I didn't think there was one, would I have said it?  
  
Joey: Whatever. I'll just go get the sail * leaves the boat and goes into town *  
  
Authoress: So, we're STILL not friends?  
  
Seto: Right.  
  
Authoress: Well, you should look pretty funny later on. XD  
  
[Windfall Island - Town]  
  
Joey: Wow. This place sure is big. What do I do here.  
  
Authoress: Wanna go free Tingle first? * lightening bolts flash after Tingles name *  
  
Joey: Is the name 'Tingle' a bad sign?  
  
Authoress: In short, yes. It is.  
  
Joey: What does he do?  
  
Authoress: You have to see for yourself.  
  
Joey: Ok! * goes to Windfall Prison *  
  
Authoress: The poor naïve boy . . . * sighs *  
  
[Windfall Island - Prison]  
  
Joey: So, whose here?  
  
Varon [in Tingles outfit]: Me, that's who.  
  
Joey: AAAAAAAHHH!!!!! YOU'RE TINGLE!?!?!?  
  
Varon: Umm . . . yeah. * looks embarrassed *  
  
Joey: So, what does Tingle do?  
  
Varon: I'll show you if you let me out. There's a switch under the pots.  
  
Joey: Ok. * moves pots and presses switch *  
  
Varon: Thank the lord I'm FREE!!!!!! * dashes out, but stops right in front of the door *  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Varon: I have to give you a couple things.  
  
Joey: And tell me what you do that is so annoying and terrifying!  
  
Varon: Ok. Here's a map to my island * hands over Tingles chart *. It honks when you close it.  
  
Joey: AH!!!!  
  
Varon: That isn't the worst of it believe me.  
  
Joey: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Varon: And here's the Tingle Tuner. It's a device used when the two systems are connected.  
  
Authoress: I've never found a use for it, personally.  
  
Joey: Mainly 'cause you can't connect them.  
  
Authoress: Well why should I? It's probably some marketing thing to get me to buy it. I don't need it to beat the game.  
  
Joey: Darn it.  
  
Authoress: Har har.  
  
Varon: -_-;; anyway, and here is the information about Tingle that terrifies Authoress.  
  
Authoress: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! IT'S LIKE THE MINIBLINS!!!!!! THEY NEVER GO AWAY!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! * runs off *  
  
Joey: * whirls finger around his ear * She's nuts.  
  
Varon: Or she suffers from Tingleitus.  
  
Joey: You just made that up.  
  
Varon: Prove it.  
  
Joey: Since when was there a disease with 'Tingle' in it? And besides, when people make up names, they usually stick 'itus' at the end of it.  
  
Varon: Since when were you THAT smart?  
  
Joey: HEY!!  
  
Varon: Ok. Here it is. * does funny dance, while repeating the following words * Tingle Tingle Koo-looh Limpah! * throws confetti *  
  
Joey: Since when was that so scary?  
  
Vaorn: Over exposure to it I guess. It's Tingleitus, I swear!  
  
Joey: What are the symptoms?  
  
Varon: I don't' know. I still have to research it further * pulls out paper and pencil, and goes in search of Authoress *  
  
Joey: I see . . . .  
  
[Windfall Island - Camera Dude's Store]  
  
Joey: Since when did you call old guys 'dudes'?  
  
Authoress: Since now. Get inside! * shoves Joey in store *  
  
Joey: HEY!  
  
Pegasus: Hm?  
  
Joey: AAAAAHHH!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Why are you screaming?  
  
Pegasus: Well who wants to see YOU?  
  
Joey: T_T HEY!!! That hurts!  
  
Pegasus: Oh boo hoo.  
  
Joey: * gets mad * Then I guess you don't want me to recover that camera of yours!  
  
Pegasus: I had a camera?  
  
Joey: YEAH!!! You run a CAMERA store!  
  
Pegasus: So THAT'S what everyone is talking about in here . . . I had no clue what they were saying.  
  
Joey: * anime falls * That's it, I'm leaving . . .  
  
[Windfall - Outside]  
  
Joey: Now I have to get the sail . . . * walks past store *  
  
Authoress: -_- * puts up a sign *  
  
Joey: * walks by * Hey, do you know where I can get a sail?  
  
Random Woman Joey Asked: Why should I know? What DOES a sail look like?  
  
Joey: * sighs *  
  
[Windfall at night time]  
  
Joey: Does ANYONE know where I can get a sail?  
  
Random Guy: Can't you read!!! * points to glowing sign *  
  
Glowing sign: GET SAIL HERE!!!!!!! * has arrow pointing to store *  
  
Joey: How long has it been there?  
  
Random Guy: All DAY.  
  
Joey: * sweatdrops * Oh. * walks over *  
  
Weevil: So, what are you here for?  
  
Joey: A sail. And weren't you on the ship?  
  
Weevil: I guess Authoress wanted me in this role.  
  
Joey: Yeah. Speaking of which, where is she?  
  
Weevil: Last I saw, Varon was chasing her.  
  
Joey: Yeah, he wants a documentation on Tingleitus.  
  
Weevil: What's that?  
  
Joey: Some disease from too much Tingle I guess.  
  
Weevil: . . . . anyway. A sail is 80 rupees.  
  
Joey: * checks wallet * How about a stick of gum and 79 rupees?  
  
Weevil: * rubs chin * Hmmmmm . . . naw. You'll have to give me that gum first, then I'll give you a rupee for it. Then pay me those rupees.  
  
Joey: Ok * hands gum, then hands the rupee and the 79 others with it *  
  
Weevil: Here's your sail * hands it to Joey *  
  
Joey: Thanks * runs off *  
  
[With Kaiba and Joey]  
  
Seto: Do you have the sail?  
  
Joey: Yep. Just bought it from Weevil.  
  
Seto: I thought you got drunk, you were gone for so long!  
  
Joey: Why would they let a person my size in a bar?  
  
Seto: I don't know, but from seeing how tall some of these people are, you could get in.  
  
Joey: -_-;; Let's just sail the damn boat.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Yugi: Varon is still chasing Authoress, so I'LL be filling in. Isn't that great?  
  
Authoress: * is heard from a distance * That's what you think!  
  
Yugi: * looks there, then looks back at the viewers * Well anyway. When are we gonna get to my part?  
  
Authoress: When they reach Dragon Roost! Next chapter!  
  
Yugi: * grins * Ok.  
  
Authoress: Can ANYONE get this guy off me?  
  
Varon: What? I just want to ask you some questions!  
  
Yugi: Stop chasing Authoress, Varon! Or should I sick Joey on you?  
  
Vaorn: What's so bad about that?  
  
Yugi: -_-;; I have no control.  
  
Authoress: DAMN IT!!!! SOMEONE MAKE HIM STOP!!!!!  
  
[Some random place somewhere else]  
  
Random Guy: Did you hear that?  
  
Random Boy: Yeah. What was it?  
  
[Back over here]  
  
Yugi: -_-;; This is getting out of hand. 


	5. YAY! We see Yugi !

YAY!! We See YUGI!!! ^_^  
  
~  
  
Joey: So, where do we sail too?  
  
Seto: Beats me.  
  
Joey: I'll follow my nose! * jumps out of boat and runs along a path to a bakery *  
  
Authoress: JOEY! You aren't Toucan Sam! [note, I don't own that or Fruit Loops either]  
  
Joey: So? I'll still follow my nose!  
  
Seto: * sighs * This is NEVER going to end!  
  
Authoress: Not on MY watch!  
  
[The Great Sea]  
  
Joey: Gee, that dounut sure did taste good!  
  
Authoress: Yeah, but you didn't' get to finish it.  
  
Joey: T_T MEANIE!  
  
Seto: She got us going!  
  
Authoress: Yeah, and now you sail to Dragon Roost Isle, the place with the first dungeon! * makes heroic type pose *  
  
Joey: * whispers to Kaiba * Do you think she's lost it?  
  
Seto: * whispers back * I thought she lost it long ago.  
  
Authoress: * whacks Joey *  
  
Joey: MUST YOU HURT THE HERO?!!? T_T  
  
Authoress: To get the story going, yes!  
  
Joey: YOU'RE SO MEEAAEEAAN!!!! T_T  
  
Seto: Why did you pick HIM for this job?  
  
Authoress: Well, I don't' think you would've liked it. Besides, Joey suited the role much better. Don't' you agree?  
  
Seto: Eh, I guess so.  
  
Joey: Grr. So, how much longer until we get to the stupid island?  
  
Authoress: Hmmm . . . * looks at watch * About another four hours.  
  
Joey: * sighs *  
  
Seto: Stupid. It'll only take 5 minutes!  
  
Joey: * blinks *  
  
Seto: Don't you know anything about RPGs?  
  
Joey: No. I only play fighters.  
  
Seto: I see . . .  
  
Joey: Yeah. So, what about RPGs?  
  
Seto: The time is shortened so that the player doesn't get bored and stop playing!  
  
Joey: Ah.  
  
Authoress: There. We're here.  
  
Joey: Already?  
  
Authoress: Yeah! You were talking for so long, that it wasted all the travel time! We're at Dragon Roost Island!  
  
Joey: Really?  
  
Authoress: YEAH!!!  
  
Seto: How can someone in THIS role be so STUPID?!  
  
Joey: Grrr . . .  
  
Authoress: Kaiba, just give Joey the Windwaker.  
  
Joey: Windwaker?  
  
Authoress: Yeah. It's just a magical baton.  
  
Joey: * looks bored * Oh.  
  
Seto: Yeah, it didn't' have much of an effect on the game.  
  
Authoress: Not as much as Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask, anyway. Or even Link's Awakening!  
  
Joey: * whispers to Kaiba * Just give me the baton before she gets to out of hand!  
  
Seto: Ok * somehow grabs it and gives it to him *  
  
Joey: Thanks! * runs off *  
  
Authoress: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE IT!!!  
  
Joey: * is by the stone slab * I wonder what that was. * looks at tablet * Hey, it looks like buttons on here!  
  
Zephos: Gee, how perceptive of you!  
  
Joey: AAAAAAHHH!!!!!! A GIANT FROG!!!!!!  
  
Zephos: I am NOT a giant frog!  
  
Joey: But you look just like one!  
  
Zephos: -_-;; No wonder no one ever visits me.  
  
Joey: . . . . what do those symbols on that tablet mean? * points to tablet *  
  
Zephos: Those are the notes to play a song with the Windwaker.  
  
Joey: Hey! I have that!  
  
Zephos: Do you know how to play it?  
  
Joey: Ummm . . . no.  
  
Zephos: * falls off his cloud * Who gave it to you?  
  
Joey: Kaiba.  
  
Zephos: Oh. Why didn't' he teach you how to play it?  
  
Joey: I had to leave suddenly.  
  
Zephos: Why?  
  
Joey: Authoress  
  
Zephos: Oh. Her.  
  
Authoress: And WHAT is so bad about me?!  
  
Joey: AAAAAHH!!!  
  
Zephos: Why didn't' anyone teach him how to use the baton?  
  
Authoress: He ran off!  
  
Zephos: I see . . .  
  
Joey: Do I have to learn it NOW?!  
  
Authoress: Yeah. All you have to do is point the baton in a particular direction in a certain order.  
  
Joey: That should be easy! * plays the notes on the tablet *  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
Joey: * shakes the Windwaker * What's with this thing?  
  
Zephos: I don't' know. Try playing the notes in the opposite order.  
  
Joey: * does so *  
  
Still, nothing happens.  
  
Joey: STUPID BATON!!!!!  
  
Authoress: Maybe it doesn't like you.  
  
Joey: That's dumb! It's an inanimate object, and can't feel anything!  
  
Authoress: Try playing the OPPOSITE notes.  
  
Joey: Fine. * plays the opposite notes - so it is down, right and then left *  
  
The wind blows - finally!  
  
Authoress: 'Bout time!  
  
Zephos: I wonder why it does that.  
  
Joey: Me too. Stupid thing.  
  
[Inner Caverns - Where the Rito live!]  
  
Joey: Yami?! What are YOU doing here?  
  
Yami: I LIVE here!  
  
Joey: Oh. Then who are the funny looking people?  
  
All the Ritos: PEOPLE?!?!?!  
  
One of them: FUNNY LOOKING?! You wear a green hat, and a tunic! Not to mention that the belt buckle . . . and TIGHTS!!!  
  
Random Rito: Yeah, so look whose talking!  
  
Joey: -_-;;  
  
Grandpa: So, what brings you here?  
  
Joey: Authoress.  
  
Yami: * winces * Ooo . . .  
  
Grandpa: Ah. So, Yami has told me what you did at the Forsaken Fortress. And you survived!  
  
Yami: Actually, he just read ahead in the script.  
  
Joey: Yeah, I survived. Are you going to help get Rebecca the bi - I mean, my sister back?  
  
Grandpa: We would, be we're having dragon problems.  
  
Joey: And you're not going to let me help you, right?  
  
Grandpa: Right! ^_^  
  
Yami: That, and Grandpa needs help in his parenting skills.  
  
Grandpa: I TOLD YOU TO KEEP QUIET ABOUT THAT!!!!  
  
Joey: Parenting problems? I thought that raising Yugi would GIVE him parenting skills!  
  
Yami: Well, apparently it hasn't. * gets hit in the head from Grandpa * X_x  
  
Grandpa: * anger vein is popping out * Well anyway . . . . yeah. Maybe you can help my son.  
  
Joey: Sure.  
  
Grandpa: GOOD!!! Now go see Ishizu for something. She's on the top floor.  
  
Joey: Why do I need to see her?  
  
Yami: For some strange reason, Grandpa needs to write a letter to his son.  
  
Grandpa: -_-;; Just go see Ishizu.  
  
Joey: Ok * runs up the ramp *  
  
Yami: . . . . If you want MY opinion, I think you should just go talk to him!  
  
Grandpa: But I'm the leader of a tribe! I don't' have time!  
  
Yami: -_-;; The only thing you DO is stand around here, and then have no other relevance in the game whatsoever!!  
  
Grandpa: And that's a bad thing?  
  
Yami: . . . . whatever.  
  
[Ishizu's room]  
  
Ishizu [in Medli's outfit]: Hi Joey!  
  
Joey: Hi. So, what did you need to give me?  
  
Ishizu: A letter to give to Yugi.  
  
Joey: Yugi is Grandpa's son?  
  
Ishizu: Yep.  
  
Joey: * has grossed out look * I don't' want to know what happened then . . .  
  
Ishizu: * thinks of what Joey is thinking * EEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!! * shakes her head *  
  
Joey: How about you just give me the letter?  
  
Ishizu: I can't find it. I know I left it SOMEWHERE . . .  
  
Joey: * sighs * Where do you last remember it?  
  
Ishizu: Hmmmm . . . * scratches chin * I think I mixed it with my letter to the museum coordinator and . . . . I put it in the mailbox . . .  
  
Joey: * slaps forehead * Aw crap.  
  
Ishizu: Great, now it's probably back in Domino!  
  
[In Domino]  
  
Museum People: What's this? A letter to Yugi?  
  
Random Museum Person: Who the heck is Yugi?  
  
[Back in Medli's room]  
  
Joey: * sighs * I'll have to go talk to Grandpa. * runs down stairs *  
  
Ishizu suddenly hears a giant crack on the ceiling, and hears some rocks tumbling down onto the ground. When she looks out of her room, she sees Grandpa with a big bruise on his head, with rocks either on or near him.  
  
Grandpa: @_@  
  
Yami: He literally went through the roof!  
  
* drums do that joke sound. I think it was . . . tu tu tsa! Or something *  
  
Joey: ha ha. Very funny Yami. What about the letter?  
  
Yami: Eh, just go talk to him.  
  
Joey: Ok. * goes to Yugi's room *  
  
Ishizu: * sighs * Why can't it be NORMAL around here?!  
  
[Yugi's room]  
  
Joey sees Yugi[dressed as Komali, and the pearl he holds is on his pillow] playing Super Smash Brothers Melee [don't' own that either] as Sheik, and is wiping the floor with the competition too.  
  
Yugi: YEAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! I WON!!!! * starts jumping around his bed * YEAH! I RULE!!  
  
Joey: how come HE gets to play video games all day and I don't'?!!  
  
Authoress: Since when did I put that on the set?!  
  
Yugi: Oh. Hi Joey!  
  
Joey: Hi Yugi.  
  
Authoress: YUUGIIIII!!!!!! * pounces, and gets him in a hug. His face is slowly turning blue * ^________________^  
  
Yugi: Can't . . . . . . . . breathe! Need . . . . . . . oxygen!!  
  
Joey: Authoress! His face is turning BLUE!! Let go of him!  
  
Authoress: * looks * Oops. * lets go * Sorry Yugi!  
  
Yugi: * gasps for breath, then grabs the pearl * So, what did you come here for?  
  
Joey: Well, Grandpa told me to talk to you.  
  
Yugi: Where's the letter?  
  
Joey: Ishizu lost it in the mail.  
  
Yugi: o.O Weird. How did she manage that?  
  
Joey: She was sending mail to the Domino Museum, and it got slipped in there.  
  
Yugi: I see . . . .  
  
Joey: Yeah. So can you give me that pearl?  
  
Yugi: I would, but it would mess up with the story!  
  
Joey: But I just wanna get this DONE!  
  
Yugi: I know how you feel! Luckily for you, the game is shorter then Ocarina of Time.  
  
Authoress: Good thing for Kaiba too.  
  
Yugi: Who does he play?  
  
Joey: He plays the boat!  
  
Yugi: * after a few seconds, falls on the floor laughing * HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! He's ALWAYS something people ride on!  
  
Authoress: I know. I'm gonna have to change that . . .  
  
Joey: So, where do I go now?  
  
Authoress: Dragon Roost Cavern! To show Komali what COURAGE is! * does heroic pose *  
  
Crickets chirp.  
  
Authoress: Oh fine then. I'll go back to making that Christmas gift. * goes to other table and starts drawing *  
  
Yugi: Oh no. Don't' tell me there's gonna be a CHRISTMAS chapter!  
  
Authoress: Maybe.  
  
Joey: * sighs * Alright. I guess I'll be going. * leaves *  
  
[Where Link meets Medli in the game]  
  
Ishizu: You came!  
  
Joey: Was I supposed to?  
  
Ishizu: Um . . . YEAH!  
  
Joey: It's not like anyone TOLD me!  
  
Ishizu: . . . . anyway. We have to get in that cave.  
  
Joey: Cave? It's a DUNGEON!!  
  
Ishizu: Eh, same thing. Anyway, we have to get inside. When the wind blows in that direction, toss me that way!  
  
Joey: Why would I do that?  
  
Ishizu: So then I can fly onto that platform and enter the cave!  
  
Joey: Oh. I know! I'll use the Windwaker! * pulls it out and plays the Wind's Requim's opposite *  
  
The wind blows in the direction Joey wants.  
  
Joey: heh . . . now I don't have to wait!  
  
Ishizu: I didn't' think you would be able to pull something like THAT off!  
  
Joey: Why is everyone AGAINST me in this fic?! T_T  
  
Ishizu: . . . . .  
  
Joey picks up Ishizu and tosses her. But she crashes into the wall.  
  
Ishizu: * with the stars floating above her head * Hey Joey, when did you become triplets? * shakes head * Toss me again!  
  
Joey: Why? You'll probably crash into the wall and say I'm a triplet again!  
  
Ishizu: No I won't! Just toss me! I have to get in that cave!  
  
Joey: OKOK!!!  
  
After about a dozen more tries, Joey finally gets it right, and Ishizu lands on the ledge.  
  
Ishizu: Phew. That's over. Here! Take this! * tosses down the bottle *  
  
Joey: Just a bottle? I deserve a little MORE then this!  
  
Ishizu: It's all I have!  
  
Joey: Riiiight . . .  
  
Ishizu: * muttering * Jerk . . . * back to Joey * I'll be in the cavern! * dashes off *  
  
Joey: Ok. That's that. * tries to walk off *  
  
Authoress: HOLD IT!!! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING!!  
  
Joey: Why not?!  
  
Authoress: You have to go HELP Ishizu!  
  
Joey: Damnit!!! T_T Whose bright idea was it to make this game anyway?  
  
Authoress: Nintendo's. Now get some of that water with your new bottle and get it on the bomb flowers!  
  
Joey: Then I can play with the bombs?  
  
Authoress: * rolls eyes * Yes, you can play with the bombs.  
  
Joey: SWEET!!! * gets water, climbs up the broken bridge and douses the bombs * Heh heh! * tosses the bombs *  
  
Seto: Joey you idiot! You're supposed to time your throw so it blows up the boulder!  
  
Joey: AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!  
  
Authoress: * takes out Joey's stone * Kaiba wants to talk to you Joey.  
  
Joey: Ok. * puts it at his ear * Hello?  
  
Seto: Idiot. I can see out of this! I don't want to see your ear!  
  
Joey: * removes it from ear * Fine.  
  
Seto: You have to time your throw!  
  
Joey: TIME IT?!  
  
Authoress: I'LL DO IT!!! I'm a master at this!  
  
Joey: . . . . * grins * And you'll get this done in thirty tries.  
  
Authoress: Wrong. * tosses bomb *  
  
The boulder explodes, and then the fountain fills up again.  
  
Authoress: I have my authoress powers with me!  
  
Joey: I should've known it was rigged. -_-;;;  
  
Authoress: Now you have to swim across.  
  
Joey: Ok. * swims to the other side * What's this?! * sees the lava *  
  
Authoress: You have to get those things down so you can cross.  
  
Joey: How did Ishizu get across?!  
  
Authoress: She can fly.  
  
Joey: * muttering inaudibly *  
  
Seto: Stop complaining and get this done with!  
  
Joey: Alright alright! * tosses the first bomb *  
  
The thing lands in the lava.  
  
Authoress: Good! One to go! Even I have had trouble with THIS one.  
  
Joey: Crap. * tries to toss the second bomb *  
  
The bomb misses, and lands in the lava.  
  
[20 tries later]  
  
Joey: FINALLY! * dashes into the cavern *  
  
--- --- ---  
  
There! I finally got an update!! YAY for me! ^__^  
  
Yugi: And WHY were you so busy?  
  
Well I have school work! And then there's Christmas shopping!  
  
Yugi: I see . . .  
  
Yeah! Well . . . I have 4 tests this coming week, and then schools out!  
  
Yugi: At least your at the grade 8 level!  
  
Don't start talking about YOUR work level like my brother!!!  
  
Yugi: Ok, fine * pouts * And what are you making your friends for Christmas?  
  
Homemade comic books! ^___^ I've got 2 done! Just 1 to go!  
  
Yugi: Good luck. That friend your making it for is coming to your house.  
  
Yeah. I gotta hide it. * looks back at the reviewers * Ummmm . . . . leave a review!!! 


	6. And Now, a Windwaker Holiday Special!

And now, A Windwaker Holiday Special!!  
  
~  
  
Authoress: Just a note to ALL reviewers, this is a Christmas special! So the monsters, the settings, heck, even the BOSS will have some holiday theme! And instead of the boss music, Joey will face the boss with JINGLE BELLS playing!!  
  
Joey: WHAT?!?! I never agreed to that!!!  
  
Authoress: You NEVER agree to anything I say!  
  
Joey: It doesn't help when you take me, against my will, to do something totally stupid and idiotic!  
  
Authoress: But it's FUN!! For me, atleast. And the reviewers too!  
  
Reviewers: YEAH!!!!  
  
Authoress: And now that it's a CHRISTMAS special, I'm gonna have to work harder to get the Christmas theme. Anyway, off to the dungeon! * shoves Joey along *  
  
Joey: HEY HEY HEY!!!  
  
[Dragon Roost Cavern-First room]  
  
Joey: Authoress is REALLY pushing it now!  
  
The blocks are still there, but like Authoress said, there would be a Christmas theme, and so they have Rudolph and Santa statues on them.  
  
Joey: How much worse can this GET?!  
  
Seto: I think this dungeon will scar me for life!  
  
Authoress: Aw, you haven't even gotten to the FUN part yet!  
  
Joey: * shudders, then pushes the blocks, and enters the next room *  
  
Bokoblin 1: Checkmate.  
  
Bokoblin 2: * sighs * When is the hero getting here? That's the 7392nd time you've won!  
  
Bokoblin 1: I don't know. Wanna play again?  
  
Joey: o.O Bokoblins play chess?  
  
Bokoblin 2: THERE'S THE HERO!!!  
  
Bokoblin 1: Oh thank Ra!!  
  
Joey: O.o Why are they wearing Santa ELF suits?!??  
  
Authoress: Didn't' I tell you there would be a CHRISTMAS theme?!  
  
Joey: Yeah, but you don't have to stress it on EVERYTHING!!!  
  
Bokoblin 2: By the way, is there still lava in this dungeon?  
  
Joey: * gulps * LAVA?!?!  
  
Authoress: Yep.  
  
Joey: How would that fit with the Christmas theme?  
  
Authoress: That part doesn't. * grins * But the other parts will. ^___^ You can bet on that Wheeler!  
  
Bokoblin 1: Say, I just realized something. Doesn't he have to beat us up?  
  
Authoress: He doesn't.  
  
Bokoblin 2: Why?  
  
Authoress: I'm on a low budget [due to Christmas shopping . . .], so I have to use some of you guys over again.  
  
Bokoblin 1: Are we the only Bokoblins in the dungeon?  
  
Joey: I think so.  
  
Bokoblin 2: Aw crap.  
  
Bokoblin 1: Yeah!  
  
Joey: Then would that mean that if you want to save them for later roles, you would have to get it so that they WEREN'T killed?  
  
Authoress: Yeah, I know. But I can change that.  
  
Joey: How?  
  
Authoress: * pulls out Monster Reborn * Heh . . . this card!! ^__^  
  
Bokoblin 1: * sighs * Aw crap.  
  
Joey: Aww . . . poor things.  
  
Authoress: Since when did you have feelings for Bokoblins?  
  
Joey: I DON'T!!!  
  
Bokoblin 1: Ya know, Bokoblin 2 is a female . . .  
  
Joey: EEEEEWWWWWW!!!! * somehow gets out of the room with a key *  
  
Authoress: Yes, that WAS gross. Oh, and look. He left a hole in the door. . .  
  
[The room with the giant lava pit]  
  
Joey: * looks around, and sees that there is lava AND snow * o.O This is weird . . .  
  
Seto: Yeah.  
  
Joey: Aw great. You're here.  
  
Seto: Whatever. I'm your only help in the dungeon!  
  
Joey: Last I checked, Authoress helped Yugi and Yami on multiple occasions.  
  
Seto: . . . I can get you out of here faster.  
  
Joey: Ok, mister smarty sail. What do I do now?  
  
Seto: Call me that AGAIN, and you'll wish that you'd never been within 30 feet me in your entire life!!!  
  
Joey: Ok, ok. What do I do now?  
  
Seto: You have to pull that block out over there * nudges his head in the direction of the block stuck in the wall *  
  
Joey: Ok then!  
  
Seto: Oh, and don't' put that stone in that pocket again. There's a hole in the fabric, and I DO NOT like what's there . . .  
  
Joey: Well where ELSE do I put it?!  
  
Seto: How about around your NECK?!  
  
Joey: Oh fine then * puts it around his neck * Better?  
  
Seto: Much.  
  
Joey: * muttering inaudibly *  
  
Authoress: So, what has happened in my absence?  
  
Seto: He called me mister smarty sail!  
  
Authoress: So? It isn't as bad as the time when you called him a monkey.  
  
Joey: Yeah, I agree with her!  
  
Seto: -_-;; You would agree with ANYONE that had your point!  
  
Authoress: Yeah, just like anyone else.  
  
Joey: So, what do I do now?  
  
Authoress: You go into the next room!  
  
Joey: -_-;;;;  
  
Seto: That bridge doesn't look that stable . . .  
  
Joey: And it looks frozen, for some reason.  
  
Authoress: That would be where the snow portion of the room comes from. Plus, it makes it harder!  
  
Joey: Damn it!  
  
Seto: This room doesn't make ANY sense!  
  
Joey: * muttering * Since when did Authoress make sense?  
  
Seto: * muttering back * Good point .  
  
Authoress: HEY!!!  
  
[The next room]  
  
Joey: There's no way across the lava!  
  
Seto: I doubt it.  
  
Joey: I guess that's that. * starts walking off *  
  
Authoress: -_-;; How many times do you DO that?! * grabs him and yanks him back on set *  
  
Seto: It probably has to do with the jugs of water in the room.  
  
Authoress: You guessed it! Now toss the jugs Joey.  
  
Joey: Fine * takes one and tosses it * Now what?  
  
Seto: * sighs * If he could get any dumber . . .  
  
Joey: HEY!!  
  
Authoress: You jump across it!  
  
Joey: Ok. * jumps on it *  
  
Suddenly, the platform breaks apart, and Joey lands in the lava!!!  
  
Joey: YYEEOOOOOOOWW!!!!!! * jumps off of the lava with his butt on fire, and he wakes up at the beginning of the room *  
  
Seto: How do they end up at the beginning of the dungeon?  
  
Authoress: Beats me. You'd have to ask Nintendo or someone else.  
  
Joey: Oh no! This is my only tunic and it has a hole in the butt!  
  
Authoress: * averts eyes * And it burned through the tights!!  
  
Seto: Good thing I can't see it!  
  
Authoress: We need a replacement suit! Yugi! Can we use your young Link outfit?! It's an emergency!  
  
Yugi: Ok! * tosses it to Joey * That has to last till either the end of the dungeon or until the next suit is made!  
  
Joey: When's that?  
  
Authoress: * looks at time table * Hmmm . . . after Christmas.  
  
Joey: But you need to get this chapter up before Christmas!  
  
Authoress: I know! That's why I've suddenly started typing a lot today.  
  
Seto: So THAT'S why you updated that other fic with Yugi in it.  
  
Authoress: -_-; Yeah. I guess. Now, back on topic. Joey, your gonna have to get to that chest.  
  
Joey: * eyes Authoress suspiciously * What's in it?  
  
Authoress: The map.  
  
Joey: Why do I need a map? No one really uses it!  
  
Seto: Just go and get the stupid thing!  
  
Joey: Ok ok! Sheesh! * takes a pot and tosses it, and crosses the lava in time *  
  
Authoress: Man, you are SO gonna have a bad time in Ganon's tower!  
  
Joey: . . . How many towers does that guy have?  
  
Authoress: * thinks, and counts on her fingers, then has a confused look on her face * Depends on your timeline theory.  
  
Seto: Timeline theory?  
  
Authoress: Yep.  
  
Joey: I don't want to know . . .  
  
Authoress: Good, then I won't have to explain it to you.  
  
Seto: . . . . whatever. Let's just get the dungeon done.  
  
[The next room - which happens to be the room with the next Bokoblins]  
  
Joey: This room looks harmless.  
  
Seto: I wouldn't count on it. See the little caption thing up there? * points *  
  
Joey: I see then . . . * walks around the room cautiously *  
  
Bokoblin 1: * breaks through wooden door and is wielding one big sword * BOO!!  
  
Joey: Um . . . it's past Halloween.  
  
Seto: Yeah. That got old LONG ago.  
  
Joey: * looks around room * I'm surprised this doesn't have the Christmas theme to it.  
  
Bokoblin 1: Probably that budget of hers.  
  
Joey: Yeah, that would probably be it.  
  
Bokoblin 1: Which means . . . BYE!!! * dashes out of the room and drops his sword *  
  
Seto: -_-; They are getting damn well annoying!!  
  
Joey: He dropped his sword!  
  
Authoress: For a reason!  
  
Joey: Aw man! How much longer IS the dungeon?!  
  
Authoress: * counts the pages in her guide * Hmmmm . . . it's about 11 pages total so . . . 9.  
  
Joey + Seto: AAAAAAARRRRRRGGHH!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: @_@ There go my eardrums!! Woowooo . . . . * spins in a small circle and collapses *  
  
[The ladder in front of the gushing lava hole]  
  
Joey: Wow. We sure did skip a lot THIS time.  
  
Seto: Well . . . she DOES have to get this out before Christmas.  
  
Authoress: YEAH!! And I have to clean my room too! I've also been sick . . . I've been coughing for DAYS!  
  
Joey: Should I feel sorry for you?  
  
Authoress: * sniffles * Yes . . .! Pwease?? * does puppy dog eyes *  
  
Seto: Hey! That's MOKUBA'S job!  
  
Authoress: So?  
  
Seto: -_-;;;  
  
Joey: So, I just climb the ladder, huh?  
  
Authoress: Yep.  
  
Joey: Ok. * climbs, and hears a rumbling sound * What's that sound?  
  
Seto: Must be your stomach Wheeler.  
  
Authoress: I don't' think it's that Joey . . .  
  
Joey: * looks at the lava about to come out of the hole * AAAAAHH!! * gets a burst of energy and reaches the top before the lava gets him *  
  
Seto: Awww . . .  
  
Joey: * pants *  
  
Authoress: -_-;; Kaibaa . . .  
  
Seto: Let's just move on * pouts *  
  
Joey: Ok . . . * sees the next bridge * Aw no . . . . Do I HAVE too?!  
  
Authoress: Yes.  
  
Joey: * gulps * Here goes nothing . . . * walks on the bridge, but slides, since it has ice * WHAT'S ICE DOING HERE?! IT'S IN FRONT OF LAVA FOR PETE'S SAKE!!!!!  
  
Seto: You might want to move. I hear that rumbling sound again.  
  
Joey: Aw crap! * tries to get across *  
  
Authoress: Uh-oh! * covers eyes *  
  
[Room with the blocks you have to move]  
  
Joey: * is extra crispy * Thanks a lot! * glares at Authoress *  
  
Authoress: I don't want to see you get fried!  
  
Joey: You could'a used your super powers and pulled me outta there!  
  
Seto: But it was funny!  
  
Joey: YOU DIDN'T GET HURT!!!  
  
Seto: That's WHY!!  
  
Authoress: -_-;; Stop it you two! Now get pulling on those blocks Joey!  
  
Joey: Fine! * pulls out the blocks and enters the next room * HEY!! There's RATS in this room!  
  
Seto: Hmph. Rats . . . they were always annoying. Just like my partner here . . .  
  
Joey: HEY!!!  
  
Authoress: Man, I'm gonna need some Tylenol . . .  
  
Seto: * glances around * I think she's ready to finish the chapter . . .  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Yugi: Why'd you end it like THAT!?  
  
I needed to get it done! I was running out of ideas! And after Christmas, I can get some new ones up. Plus, I can start on my animation project.  
  
Yugi: I see . . .  
  
Besides, this is already pretty long. It's about . . . 10 pages.  
  
Yugi: Do they NORMALLY last that long?  
  
No. But also I didn't do well on the Christmas theme.  
  
Yugi: Aww . . . at LEAST you TRIED?  
  
T_T I'm a failure . . .  
  
Yugi: uhhh . . . reviewers! Try to convince her otherwise! 


	7. Hey, an UPDATE! Woooooo

NOW We're Gonna Finish This Dungeon, If It's the Last Thing He Does!  
  
~  
  
Seto: Man, I can't believe she finished the last chapter like that!  
  
Joey: Yeah . . . that's an all-new low for her. * looks at Authoress *  
  
Authoress: * mumbling to self *  
  
Joey: Can you tell what she's saying?  
  
Seto: Not at all. Maaaaaaaybbeeeee something about sending someone to a mental institution.  
  
Joey: * looks back, and sees Authoress reading a Shonen Jump * And what's with the magazine she's carrying around?  
  
Authoress: * still reading, then glances up * Oh. Yeah, I'd better get on with the chapter. Come on guys * shoves Joey along *  
  
Joey: MUST you do that to me?  
  
Authoress: You're the one I have to push!  
  
Joey: -_-;;;  
  
[Room with the rats]  
  
Seto: Umm . . . Joey? You MIGHT want to look down.  
  
Joey: Huh? * looks down * AH!! A rat!!  
  
Rat: * sniffs Joey, and then grabs Joey's wallet *  
  
Joey: HEY!!! GET YER OWN WALLET!! * chases after the rat for about 20 minutes *  
  
Seto: . . . . -_-;;; Man, this is the longest dungeon I've ever been in.  
  
Joey: On top of the rats!  
  
Seto: Umm . . . yeah. That too.  
  
Rat: What's with the empty wallet?! Jerk. * scuttles off *  
  
Joey: Stupid rat . . . * muttering inaudibly *  
  
Seto: Why would you have an empty wallet?  
  
Joey: . . . . . . . . never mind. Let's finish the dungeon.  
  
Seto: * glares at Joey * What did you do at Windfall?  
  
Authoress: -_- He had to pay for some of the baked goods at the bakery. Remember when we had to sail here, and Joey abandoned ship?  
  
Joey: * laughs nervously *  
  
Seto: * muttering to self * Note to self, get someone ELSE in the hero position next time . . .  
  
[After getting everything in that room, and going outside again]  
  
Joey: Big caption. I wonder what OTHER horrors await me out here.  
  
Seto: And me!  
  
Joey: Not you! You watch me through that fancy crystal!  
  
Authoress: * slaps forehead * I can't wait to see what happens in the Gods' Tower.  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Authoress: Never mind. Carrying on, go up the stairs Joey.  
  
Joey: Fine. * goes up the stairs, and stops at one point * There's GOTTA be something with the stairs . . .  
  
Seto: It COULD be the fact that the stairs are FALLING FROM UNDER YOU, GENIUS!!!  
  
Joey: * sees the stairs are falling * AAAAAHH!!! * runs up the stairs at a surprising pace *  
  
Authoress: I wonder why it wasn't common sense for him to think it would be booby-trapped.  
  
Yami: * poofs in * Well HE hasn't gone through 5 or 6 temples with Mokuba or Kaiba!! T_T  
  
Yugi: Yeah, same with me. Only I had to go through about 4. ;P  
  
Yami: * looks agitated *  
  
Seto: That part of my life was the worst. Even WORSE then when I had to play Epona!  
  
Joey: How could that be worse then being a horse?  
  
Seto: I had to follow the stupid git around, and help him!!!!!  
  
Authoress: * muttering * And to him, he has to follow another.  
  
Yugi: * muttering to Authoress * Joey isnt' stupid! He can just be mentally impaired at times!  
  
Joey: I HEARD THAT!!!!  
  
Authoress: Joey, just go get the next key.  
  
Joey: Fine. * looks around *  
  
Seto: Don't tell me you don't know where to go!  
  
Joey: I don't' know where to look!  
  
Yami: If there's 1 thing I've learned from doing Ocarina of Time, it was that the key is in the most annoying of places. * grins slyly *  
  
Joey: Where would it be, Yami? * glares at him *  
  
Yugi: It's in the bird's nest Joey.  
  
Joey: How did you know that?  
  
Yugi: It's the ONLY place you haven't looked.  
  
Joey: * looks, finds the key, and looks majorly embarrassed * Figures . . .  
  
[The next part I decided to fast forward too]  
  
Ishizu: Joey!  
  
Joey: Ishizu!  
  
Ishizu: * sounds ticked off * Get me out of here!  
  
Joey: * gulps * Y-yes ma'am!  
  
Moblin 1: Who's the kid?  
  
Ishizu: It's just Joey.  
  
Moblin 2: Oh. We can take him.  
  
Moblin 1: But I don't wanna!  
  
Moblin 2: . . . . Why?  
  
Moblin 1: 'Cause I don't want to!  
  
Moblin 2: Fine! I'LL take him! * goes towards Joey, and starts mumbling to himself *  
  
Joey: * looks at Moblin 1 with a weird look * Is he just lazy or something?  
  
Moblin 2: I think so. Anyway, now to get on with my job * tries whacking at Joey with his spear-thing . . . *  
  
Joey: * just barely dodges * o.O How come every monster wants to kill me?  
  
Moblin 2: Don't take it too hard, but it's just in the script, and I'm getting paid to do this.  
  
Joey: T_T How come HE gets paid and I don't?!  
  
Ishizu: Beats me.  
  
Moblin 2: Maybe 'cause she doesn't want to lose one of the only Moblins available?  
  
Joey: . . . . good point. How about you just let me go on, and then you can go and relax until you're needed again?  
  
Moblin 2: Ummm . . . ok! I DO need a vacation. * leaves *  
  
The cage door opens, and Ishizu steps out.  
  
Ishizu: Good. Now let's go.  
  
Authoress: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Ishizu: Ummmm . . . no! * dashes off *  
  
Joey: She REALLY doesn't like me!  
  
Authoress: I can tell. . . . anyway . . . here is what she was supposed to give you. * hands Joey the grappling hook * You use it like in those Indiana Jones movies.  
  
Joey: Ah. Ok! ^_^  
  
[ Another fast forward ]  
  
Authoress: * is holding a camera that is filming * . . . . What? I said I would document it! Just like Ocarina of Time!  
  
Joey: Can't you just fast forward us to the Boss room?!  
  
Authoress: But you still have a big chunk of the dungeon to do!  
  
Joey: -_-;;;;  
  
[Since I don't have my guide here . . . the room with the platform in the cage]  
  
Seto: Gee, that sounded professional. And YOU are the one of your friends that wants to get published in a couple years?  
  
Authoress: T_T Manga is different then writing ya know!  
  
Joey: Leave Authoress alone! I'm sure that she's trying to adjust for the sudden schoolwork! And besides, she's trying to get this out soon!  
  
Authoress: ^_^ Thanks Joey!  
  
Seto: * mutters to Joey * Are you just trying to butter her up so she will make it easier for you?  
  
Joey: * mutters back * Well, yeah.  
  
Authoress: * smacks Joey *  
  
Joey: HEY!! T_T  
  
Authoress: Now it's time to move on * claps hands in the way you get dust off *  
  
Joey: So what do I do?  
  
Seto: You go down a floor.  
  
Joey: Shut up Kaiba!  
  
Authoress: You go in the cage, first of all.  
  
Joey: * enters cage *  
  
Authoress: Make sure you are in the EXACT center of the platform.  
  
Joey: Then what?  
  
Authoress: -_- Impatient, are we? Well, you use a spin attack and strike all 3 at once.  
  
Joey: Ok! * uses the spin attack *  
  
Seto: Joey! You didn't cut them all!!!  
  
Joey: What? * slides down * AAAAHHH!!!!  
  
And so, it continued like that in a cycle. After a few dozen more tries, he finally gets it right.  
  
Seto: And then since Authoress just wants to get this chapter over with, she'll skip to the boss fight?  
  
Authoress: Nice try, Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Zut.  
  
Authoress: Since when did you know French?  
  
Seto: When I'm bored I read your textbooks. Man, you need to get to a higher grade, woman.  
  
Joey: You might not want to tick her off, Kaiba!  
  
Authoress: * glares at Kaiba * Fine. I'll put you near the boss' room. You still have to get in it though.  
  
[Room before the boss' room]  
  
Joey: Well, that made the chapter shorter.  
  
Seto: And had us go through a lot less pain, too. ^^  
  
Joey: Now, how to get across.  
  
Seto: It's so obvious Joey. Just swing across.  
  
Joey: * looks up, sees the grappling hooks hanging thing there * -_-; Oh. * swings across *  
  
[Boss' Room]  
  
Seto: * looking up * Oh boy. No wonder the dragon was angry.  
  
Joey: Yeah * sees Gohma pinching the dragons tail *  
  
Authoress: How many Zelda games is that thing IN?!  
  
Joey: Huh?  
  
Authoress: Gohma was in Oracle of Seasons, Ocarina of Time, and I think maybe one of the older ones . . . but anyway she's just like Moldorm in that sense . . . * thinks of Moldorm * Bleeping worm . . .  
  
Joey + Seto: ?_? What's she talking about?  
  
Authoress: * walks out of the room, obviously annoyed at something * When will they stop using the same bosses?  
  
Joey:???  
  
Seto: Look out! It's swinging something at you!  
  
Joey: Huh? What?  
  
Gohma: * it's Joey with her (for all I know it's a girl . . .) claw *  
  
Joey: Hey! That hurt! T_T  
  
Seto: * sighs * Use your grappling hook and swing on the dragons tail!  
  
Joey: Why? Wont' that just upset the dragon?  
  
Seto: * looks mad * JUST DO WHAT I SAY DAMN IT!!!  
  
Joey: O.O Yes sir! * hooks onto the dragons tail and swings for a bit *  
  
Seto: And while your at it, swing onto one of those platforms!  
  
Joey: You sure like barking orders! * lands on platform *  
  
Seto: -_-;; I make a living off it.  
  
The dragon gets angry, and then makes some of the volcano's rocks fall onto Gohma.  
  
Seto: Good. Now do that a couple more times.  
  
Joey: Aw great . . . * repeats the process a couple times, as Seto said *  
  
After a couple attacks, Gohma's shell came off, and she was in prime shape for being attacked.  
  
Seto: Now, you just pull her closer and whack her.  
  
Joey: Since when did you know about how to beat the boss?  
  
Seto: * hides player's guide behind his back, rolls his eyes up and whistles *  
  
Joey: -_-;;;  
  
Gohma: * hits Joey with a claw *  
  
Joey: Hey! Would you stop that?!  
  
Seto: * mutters to himself * Why couldn't Authoress have picked someone ELSE?!  
  
Joey: * uses the grappling hook, pulls Gohma closer and whacks her multiple times *  
  
Gohma: x_X  
  
Joey: Yeah! We finally beat the dungeon! Woot!  
  
Seto: Now to get out of here!  
  
Joey: WOO-HOO!! * runs into the portal thingy, and gets teleported by the wind * I have a feeling I'm forgetting something . . . ah, it'll come to me later.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Finally! I did it!!! ^__^  
  
Yugi: AND YOU'RE A MONTH BEHIND!!!!!  
  
Eep! Sorry!  
  
Yugi: * glares * You'd better be!! 


End file.
